peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Gets Teased
WATCH OUT PEPPA, YOU GET A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE. Plot One sunny afternoon, Peppa Pig is doing her favorite thing, teasing her little brother George Pig.......again. Then Mummy Pig comes and said to George, "Ignore Peppa, George. She's trying to tease you.", then Peppa said "I am NOT EVEN trying to tease him!". "Yes you are!" said Mummy Pig. Then, Peppa & Mummy Pig argued. Daddy Pig heard Peppa & Mummy Pig arguing and said to them "Stop arguing you two!" "Peppa's trying to tease George." Mummy Pig said to him. "No, I'm ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Peppa shouted at the top of her voice. "Yep, don't listen to Peppa." said Mummy Pig. So, Daddy Pig took George away from Peppa. "How Dare You!!" screamed Peppa. Mummy Pig chucked Peppa to Radiator Springs. George was delighted to have Daddy Pig taking him away from his sister. Peppa has teased George lots of times, so it is George's turn to tease Peppa. "OINK OINK!" he snorted angrily. "What? I can't catch a ball properly? Yes I can!" Peppa said. "No!" snorted George. "What is this behaviour all about? AHHHHHHH! I got a taste of my own medicine!" Peppa said (which the taste of her own medicine was getting teased back by George). Peppa got bored and told George to stop teasing her, but George replied "No.". Peppa had fainted. "Ugh!" Then, Edmond Elephant came along. "What's going on?" he said. "Peppa, you naughty girl." "Everyone's teasing me!" Peppa said, frightened. "Yep, I was talking with George Pig and he just said you cannot catch a ball properly." Edmond said. "Why not?! I can catch a ball properly!" Peppa shouted."Not in front of my ears, you don't." Edmond said. "Why not? Is because you hit George lots of times with it and you make him not catch it." "Sorry George!" said Peppa. "No." said George. "I was just trying to be nice!" Peppa said in a kind way. "Why?" snorted George, with Peppa making him even more angry. "Ugh!" Peppa groaned, and fainted. "Awww bummer!" Edmond said. "Awww bummer!" George said, too. Everyone teased Peppa. "SILENCE!!!" screamed Peppa. Everyone still argued. Peppa fainted again. "Awww bummer!" everyone groaned. "We're not playing with you ever again! Meow!" Candy Cat grumbled to Peppa. "Awww bummer!" Peppa said, waking up. "You started teasing George, so it's our turn to tease you!" said Zoë Zebra. "Zoë! Why would you..........RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" peppa screamed. "Run, run, run, run, run!" she kept saying to herself as she found Peppatown Bridge Station. "The Peppatown Bridge Station!" Peppa said. "That would be a perfect place to hide! I'll hide behind the lift, so that way Zoë can't find me!" Just then, Zoë and her friends saw Peppa starting to hide behind the station lift. "Catch her, friends!" Zoë screamed. "I'm ON IT!" Rebecca said. "You can COUNT ON ME!!!" Wendy Wolf said. "I'm READY TO FIND HER!!!!!!!!!!" said Danny Dog. "Good. CATCH HER!!" wailed Zoë Zebra. Behind the lift, Peppa heard what Zoë screamed and ran to find a different hiding place. Zoë and the others had to give up. "I've had enough of this. Peppa's too fast for us!" Rebecca panted as her face was getting even more pinker and pinker. "Ha! I think we've lost 'em!" Peppa said. "Yes! Another hiding place.........but where do I f.......Oh! How about hiding underneath Clarabel? That way no one can see me!" Zoë and her friends had a nap to rest themselves. "I want a train ride.........." Zoë said, in her sleep. "Mee toooo.............." Rebecca snored. "Meee threeeeee..........." Wendy said. "Meeee fourrrrrrr..........." Danny snored. Peppa could hear them talking in their sleep, saying that they want to go on Thomas. "Peppa?" whispered Thomas. "YES??!!!!!!! WHY DID..........." Peppa shouted, then paused. Other stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers